


Breakfast for Two

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e08 Process Stories, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ laughed and looked at Leo.  He had been sitting silently in the corner.  She might have forgotten about him except he had been unnerving her with his constant gaze.





	Breakfast for Two

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Breakfast for Two**

**by:** Gillian 

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/CJ  
**Category(s):** Post-Episode/Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** CJ laughed and looked at Leo. He had been sitting silently in the corner. She might have forgotten about him except he had been unnerving her with his constant gaze.  
**Spoiler:** 4-08 Process Stories  
**Written:** 2006-02-16  
**Author's Note:** This is the first story in what I hope will be an ongoing series called "Push," inspired by a song title. I'm not going to tell you which artist, though. I owe a huge debt of gratitude to Montiese for the beta reading, encouragement, and answering my many emails regarding titles. 

It had been a day at the White House. An average day, really. National elections had been held and processed. The President had been re-elected and Sam was apparently going to be running in the California 47th. A coup d'etat occurred in Venezuela. Every Democrat that had ever stepped within one hundred yards of the President was attempting to take credit for the victory and CJ was trying to prevent anyone but Bruno and Leo from actually receiving the credit. Toby and Andi had gone round again about the baby announcement and Toby had finally owned up to the deed to the First Couple. 

Leo found himself dancing with his attorney at this day's end. Jordan agreed to celebrate with him and if he was lucky, she would agree to go home with him. He just had to find a topic of conversation other than the election. 

"So, can I interest you in a moonlit stroll?" 

"Thank you for the offer, Leo, but no." Jordan shifted out of his embrace and started to gather her things. "I have to be at the office early and since it's almost two in the morning..." 

Leo shrugged and nodded. "I understand. Let me walk you to you car." 

She shook her head. "I took a cab from the office." 

"Okay, let me get my driver to drop you off. I'll just call him and tell him to meet us out front." He picked up the phone and hit the extension. 

"Leo..." she began. "I don't want to inconvenience anyone." 

"It's really no problem," he told her. When the person on the other end picked up, he spoke into the phone. "Yeah, Joe, it's McGarry. Could you get a car to the front entrance? Thanks." He hung up the phone and walked around his desk. Placing a hand on her back, he said, "After you." 

Jordan looked at him and followed him out the door of his office. "What about you?" 

Leo shook his head. "I'll stick around here a while." He was too elated to even think about going back to an empty hotel room. They arrived at the door to the front entrance. 

She stopped and turned around. "I know this probably isn't my place to say, but you need to get some rest." 

He grinned one of his heart stopping grins. "I'll sleep in another four years." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Jordan." 

Her lips turned up in response. "Goodnight, Leo." 

He watched her get into the car and turned back to his office. He was halfway there when he noticed lights still on in CJ's office. Although they weren't the normal lights. They gave off a pinkish hue. He was intrigued by the time he got to the door. CJ was laughing at something Josh had said. Damn, her laugh was sexy. What the hell? Where had that thought come from? 

CJ looked up to find Leo leaning in her doorway. "Hey there," she said. "Please don't tell me there's some matter of national importance we have to attend to." 

Toby and Sam turned and looked at him expectantly. They were always ready to work. Josh on the other hand looked slightly wasted. He was balanced precariously on the corner of CJ's desk. "Yeah, what's up, Leo?" Josh echoed. 

Leo shrugged. "Relax. Nothing important. I just wanted to see why this office looks like it's been turned into a harem. You changing professions, CJ?" 

Sam laughed. "See I told you, CJ! It really does look like the House of the Rising Sun." 

She stuck her tongue out at Sam and then turned to Leo. "You think the press corps would be more responsive this way? Maybe I should try it." 

Leo blushed, grateful for the lighting so it wouldn't show. 

Josh answered for him. "You know I'd be there in a second, CJ." 

CJ rolled her eyes. "Well, gee, Josh, I certainly feel better now. Why don't you just stick with overbearing lobbyists, cute pollsters and obedient assistants?" 

Toby chuckled. 

Josh took a minute to process the insult. "Hey!" he exclaimed when he finally understood what she implied. "Amy and I were very happy." 

CJ patted his hand. "Of course you were mi amour." 

No one tried to hide their amusement from Josh. 

Leo stared at CJ. She was so beautiful and she handled the boys so well. So many women would not be able to survive in this old boy's club, but CJ flourished in this environment. She constantly amazed him. 

Sam turned back to Leo interrupting his thoughts. "Sit down, Leo. We were just discussing my chances in the California 47th." 

Josh burst out laughing. "I say he's got a better chance getting the Republican sex kitten to bear his children than winning the California 47th." 

Sam looked down at his feet at the mention of Ainsley. 

Toby joined in. "I say he's got a better chance of hell freezing over than ending up with an office on the Hill." 

"But he's gotta do it," CJ interjected. "He has to try." 

"Thank you, CJ," Sam said. "I knew I could count on your support." 

CJ nodded. "Well, you've got it, brother. You'll get the smackdown but I'll be there with the beer," she smirked. 

Sam sighed in defeat. "I'm going home to try to sleep a few hours. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and walked out of CJ's office. 

Toby stretched and looked at Josh. "You can crash at my place tonight. Less chance Donna will find you on the floor of your office tomorrow with women's underwear around your neck." 

CJ smiled and pushed Josh off her desk. At least she didn't have to drag him to her place again. 

Josh's shocked expression as he tumbled to the floor was enough to make Toby smile as he jumped up to catch him. "Come on. You obviously need to sleep this off before tomorrow." Toby led Josh from the room. Josh started to mumble his protest as they left. 

CJ laughed and looked at Leo. He had been sitting silently in the corner. She might have forgotten about him except he had been unnerving her with his constant gaze. 

"That man cannot hold his liquor," Leo stated. 

CJ smiled. "Not really. What's up, Leo? You've been unusually quiet." She couldn't figure out why he had decided to hang out with them tonight. "Did things not go well with Jordan?" 

Leo shrugged. "I put her in a car a half a hour ago." He grinned. "She didn't quite understand the thrill of victory." 

CJ felt that her heart stopped every time he grinned like that. He had no idea how beautiful he was when he smiled. Of course, he was her boss, so she'd never know what it was like to put that grin on his face. But she could imagine... She spent more than her fair share of evenings alone contemplating exactly how to make him grin and how he would make her scream. Oh the possibilities. 

"Victory is something only truly understood by the victors. And even then, some who worked so hard don't care once the fight's over. I can't believe that Bruno was content to let that Illinois pollster take credit for your work." CJ was getting worked up again. "I mean, you and Bruno single-handedly got the President re-elected. And Bruno just doesn't seem to care. So I guess it’s just you and me and the boys that care..." 

Leo held up his hand, stopping her mid-sentence. She was adorable when she ranted, but this was a silly thing for her to waste her energy on at 2:30 am. "First, Bruno and I did not do it alone. Toby and Sam made sure that the President said the right things. Josh kept policy on track. And you, Claudia Jean, kept the story straight with the press and the American public. You deserve just as much credit as anyone else." 

She almost melted when he called her by her full name. After over five years, she could count on one hand the number of times he said her name like that. "I don't know about that, but I will certainly accept credit if you're willing to bestow it." She looked at the clock. "Hey, I know a place down the street that starts serving breakfast at 3 am. You wanna grab a celebratory stack of pancakes?" 

Leo nodded. "I like the sound of that. The coup in Venezuela kept me from dinner." 

"Coup? Is this something I should know about?" She suddenly looked weary. 

Leo shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about right now. You'll be briefed before you face the press tomorrow." 

She still gave him the look, the CJ look. She thought he was lying and had every reason to believe so. 

"Really, CJ." He put his hand on her arm. "I mean it." 

She relaxed a little. Picking up her purse, she walked across the office and grabbed her coat off the rack. He took the coat from her and helped her slip into it. This was no easy feat considering she was nearly six inches taller than he was. 

"You know, breakfast is my favorite meal to eat out," he told her as they walked toward his office. 

"Why?" 

"I had never eaten breakfast out before Jenny and I split and I guess it was kinda freeing." He looked away from her, slightly embarrassed with how much he'd revealed. "Too much information?" 

"No. I'm sorry about Jenny, though. I never told you and I should have." It was her turn to be embarrassed. She wanted to tell him so many things. 

"It's alright. We hadn't been happy in a long time. I'm not sure we ever were happy. I spent the first twenty years drunk and the last few we couldn't relate to each other when I was sober." He abruptly stopped walking. "Oh, God." 

CJ stopped as well and turned to look at him. "What?" 

"I need to shut up. You are not my therapist." 

She smiled at the thought. "No. I am your friend though, so talking to me is not totally unreasonable, is it?" She tugged on his arm to get him moving again. "Come on. I'm hungry." 

"Do I need to get my driver?" he asked. 

"It's okay. I'll be you chauffeur for the evening." 

He rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna be a smart ass, I might just stay here." 

"And turn down the pleasure of my company? Suit yourself. Goodnight." She walked down the hall ahead of him with an extra swing in her step. 

He hurried to catch up with her. "I'll let it slide just this once. We should be celebrating after all." 

"Good move, Leopold. The mess doesn't open for another 3 hours." 


End file.
